


Carise

by Aurae



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray
Genre: Conspiracy, Drabble, F/M, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Multifandom Drabble 2019: Round One, Politics, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: Lady Carise Sindian, Senator from Arkanis.He’d grown up in bitter exile from his homeworld, so he’d only ever seen her via the HoloNet. Still, Armitage Hux liked what he saw.





	Carise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Lady Carise Sindian, Senator from Arkanis.

He’d grown up in bitter exile from his homeworld, so he’d only ever seen her via the HoloNet. Still, Armitage Hux liked what he saw.

She was like the mother he should’ve had. He would’ve liked her as an older sister too. Actually, he just liked her—period.

Then he began to notice where her political sympathies lay.

When he finally mustered the courage to approach her in person, he discovered that she’d be a valuable asset to the First Order…

…and to him.

Now, Armitage likes Carise most of all in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on March 26, 2019.


End file.
